An Honorable Man
by JessieBess
Summary: Based on a prompt from The Yankee Countess and requested by her and Tammyteresa64. Robert's offer of money for Tom to leave Downton without Sybil comes back to haunt him.


**1918**

Tom didn't know if he had ever been so angry in all his life. He felt his whole body just shake with the anger that was coursing through his veins. How casually Lord Grantham had sat down at the small table in Tom's room at the Grantham Arms and pulled out his chequebook.

 _How much will you take to leave us in peace?_

At first, Tom had been too stunned to reply. When he realized what Lord Grantham was offering, Tom was angry.

 _Take enough to make a new life back in Ireland. I'll be generous_ _if we can bring this nonsense to an end_

Nonsense. How could he refer to the love between Tom and Sybil nonsense? The more Tom thought about it, the angrier he got for he realized Lord Grantham didn't see him as a man capable of loving someone like Sybil but rather as a man that was using Sybil as a way of making easy money.

 _If you're not prepared to listen to reason_

 _I'm not prepared to listen to insults_

It wasn't just insulting to him but also to Sybil. She wasn't a possession incapable of deciding for herself her future. But then, thought Tom, that was it to the likes of Lord Grantham. A daughter was for the biggest fortune, the highest title, the best opportunity for the family, marriage wasn't based on love for the upper crust.

He remembered that Sybil had told him how her father had married her mother for the fortune she brought to the estate. It was only later that he actually fell in love with her. Lord Grantham had married for money so why should he think Tom was any different? But Tom was different from Lord Grantham, Tom was a man in love and no amount of money would make him willingly give up that love.

With the Spanish flu now running rampant through Downton and claiming her mother as a victim, their escape to Ireland was delayed. He understood that Sybil wanted to stay until she was sure her mother would recover. He had waited patiently for so many years for her, but now that she had finally told him she loved him and was willing to go to Ireland with him, each day spent waiting for their departure at the Grantham Arms was like a lifetime.

He hadn't been prepared to stay there for so long. Their plan had been to leave within a day or two of telling her family but now the Spanish Flu had altered that plan and with each passing day his boredom grew.

Finally deciding he needed something to read to help pass the time, Tom thought he would sneak into the Downton Library. With the preparations for Mr. Matthew's and Miss Squire's wedding in full mode, there were people constantly coming and going from the house and he thought he could manage a quick visit to the library undetected. Even if he was caught, he'd say he was just checking that Sybil was alright. After all, what could Lord Grantham do to him other than throw him out of the house.

 _I want you to leave the village_

 _Even though she'll come to me the moment I call?_

Other than the library, Tom was unfamiliar with the main floor of Downton since as the chauffeur he never had a reason to be in the house. In all the time he had worked here the only times he was in a room other than the library was when he had helped set up the beds when Downton was converted to a convalescent home and, of course, the night he and Sybil had announced their plans to her family.

He had almost made it to the library when he heard someone coming and ducked through the nearest doorway which to his surprise, but relief, was an unoccupied room. He waited until the voices had faded and then slowly opened the door just enough to peek out and ensure it was safe to emerge from his hiding place.

The voices hadn't faded because the two people had left but rather because they were now involved in a passionate embrace. Somewhat embarrassed to be a witness to such a scene Tom's first impulse was to quickly shut the door but before he could do so the man stepped clearly into Tom's view.

Lord Grantham!

Tom was utterly and completely astonished at seeing Lord Grantham in a passionate embrace with a woman definitely not Lady Grantham. During all time he had driven the family around, Tom had never had an inkling of Lord Grantham being anything other than the happy husband of her ladyship. He knew that was rather a rarity in aristocratic circles based on the gossip of other chauffeurs. Often when he had driven the Crawleys to a party, all the chauffeurs would gather to gossip, play cards, or eat. Tom was surprised at first of some of the lurid tales that were bantered around. It just confirmed to him that titles, money, and power didn't necessarily make one a better human being or more honorable.

While Tom contemplated this, the woman turned and he saw it was the housemaid Jane. Now it all made sense to Tom, on more than one occasion he had seen Jane come down the servant's staircase looking disheveled. He had thought it was just the job that had her frazzled, never would he have suspected she was carrying on with the lord of the manor.

Even after the two left, Tom remained glued to his hiding spot trying to digest what he had just witnessed. The anger he felt at Lord Grantham from yesterday was still simmering just below the surface and now threatened to boil over. His wife was upstairs fighting for her life, the man should have been by her bedside not sneaking around kissing a housemaid. But Tom knew it was best not to confront the man for whatever would be said could never be taken back. Regardless of what he thought, the man was Sybil's father and she loved him.

Back in his room at the Grantham Arms, Tom couldn't stop thinking about what he had unwillingly seen. Until yesterday, Tom had thought that although he disagreed with the politics of Lord Grantham, the man was honorable and a fair and honest employer. Now he thought the man was a hypocrite. How dare he think Tom wasn't worthy of his daughter while he carried on with a housemaid. How dare a man who had married for money think he could buy off his daughter's future husband.

Sybil had many wonderful attributes that had attracted Tom and foremost was her innate kindness. She was able to see some good in everyone including, to Tom's shock, Thomas. Knowing Thomas from the servant's domain, Tom had never understood this but their shared experiences at the Downton Cottage Hospital had contributed to a mutual respect and a friendship of sorts for Sybil and Thomas.

Well actually there was one person that Sybil found odious, O'Brien. This made Tom think that Sybil's innate kindness didn't mean she was oblivious.

It was not a good way to start a marriage by keeping secrets but Tom had decided he couldn't tell Sybil about her father's offer of money to leave her or about Jane. It would shatter Sybil and he couldn't hurt her that way. Any doubts he harbored about keeping such secrets, were stilled when he had seen the glowing look on her face when her father gave them his blessing at the graveyard. It meant she was able to leave Downton knowing her family would not abandon her. She was sure that in time they would accept Tom.

However, that optimism was broken when Mary wrote that her mother and father would not be attending their wedding in Dublin. Although she tried to put on a brave face, he knew that Sybil was shattered.

Once again, Tom's doubts about keeping secrets from Sybil resurfaced. Yet in the end, he decided her hurt from her parents not coming to the wedding was enough. He wouldn't add to her pain.

 **1924**

Tom deeply missed his family. It had been over two weeks since he had taken Sybil and the girls to catch the ferry to England, the start of their journey to Downton. The plan was that they would stay at Downton for just over two weeks while Tom conducted business in Waterford and Cork. He would then join them at Downton for a night or two and then they would go to Blackpool for a holiday. They both looked so forward to a week of sun, sand, and warm days.

Yet when the time came for Syibl to leave, Tom was concerned with how Sybil would fare making the long trip alone with four year old Madeline and eight month old Aoife. Of course Sybil had insisted it would be fine. She and Madeline had made the trip several times before so she knew what she was facing.

But that was with only one child Tom had pointed out to her. Now she had two, one a very active four year old and the other one a fussy teething infant that often decided to cry unconsolably at the most importune times. Aoife had a fine set of lungs and lately she used them often to her parents' dismay. For the past month, rare was the night when Tom and Sybil were able to get an undisturbed night of sleep.

Since their marriage Tom had only visited Downton once, for the wedding of Mary and Matthew. In both Tom's and Sybil's eyes the trip had been a disaster. Neither the family nor, to Tom's greater dismay, the servants were accepting of Tom as part of the family. Only Cora, Isabel, and Mrs. Hughes had been truly friendly to Tom.

Since that trip, Sybil visited her family at Downton once a year for a week or two. Tom's excuse was that with only limited time off from work, why waste it visiting her family when they could spend it doing more pleasurable things such as a trip to the seashore in southern Ireland or letting Sybil become more familiar with the many scenic spots of her adopted homeland.

Sybil did see Tom's point that a week spent together on the coast was much more pleasurable that a week together at Downton. And a trip to Downton without him did give her alone time with her mother and sisters and she did appreciate this. While she knew that her family would never get to know Tom if he didn't visit, she did understand his position.

The past two months had been especially trying for Sybil and Tom. Since Sybil was taking time off of work after the birth of their second daughter it would be a good time to move into their new house. Or at least it had seemed like it at the time they had made their plans prior to Aoife's birth. But the birth had been a difficult one and Sybil was slower to recover than after Madeline's birth.

Between the move and settling into the new house and taking care of an infant as well as an active toddler, Sybil was exhausted and it showed in her appearance. Tom had helped as much as possible while still working full time. His family, especially his mother and his youngest sister, had also pitched in whether it be watching one of the girls or cleaning or cooking.

When Sybil arrived at Downton her family was surprised at how tired and drawn she looked. To Robert this was just vindication that Tom could not adequately provide for his daughter and now his granddaughters.

The two weeks of pampering Sybil received at Downton had noticeably restored her. Madeline enjoyed playing with her cousin George and spent many happy hours in the Downton nursery. After seeing Sybil, Cora had arranged for one of the housemaids to primarily take care of Aoife. Sybil, however did not give up completely to having the girls watched by nursemaids and spent several hours a day with her daughters. Freed from her household chores, Sybil was able to totally relax and enjoy playing with them. She was also able to indulge in one luxury that had been absent for the past month or so … a long and uninterrupted soak in the bath.

Sybil and the girls were enjoying the sunshine and relaxing on a blanket on the front lawn when Tom arrived by car from the railway station.

Madeline, immediately spotting her father as he got out of the car, ran as fast as her little legs could carry her to her father.

"Daddy. Daddy" she yelled at the top of her lungs. Approaching the now kneeling Tom she threw herself into his open arms. He then stood up and twirled her around while showering her face with kisses which she gladly returned.

"How is my wee one?" Tom enquired. "Did you miss me my love?"

"Oh Daddy" the little girl just nodded her head up and down. It was the longest time she had ever been apart from her father and every day she had asked Sybil when was Daddy coming to see her.

Still holding Madeline in his arms, Tom walked to the blanket where Sybil was now standing and holding a squirming Aoife. When the infant saw her father, her face lit up with a broad smile that showed her new, and only, front tooth.

Tom immediately bent to kiss the top of his younger daughter's head. He gently put Madeline down so he could hold Aoife.

Watching the unfolding Branson family reunion from the library, Robert grunted. "He's here."

Smiling, Cora looked up from her embroidery, "I'm sure Sybil is so pleased."

As he watched the passionate kiss between his youngest daughter and her husband, Robert seemed even more annoyed. "I can't believe Sybil would carry on like that in front of everyone."

"What are you talking about?" Cora asked as she rose from her seat to join her husband at the window.

"Look at them." Robert gestured out the window. "I'd expect that from someone like him but Sybil …"

"They're young and in love Robert and have been apart" chided Cora.

"It doesn't mean they have to put on a show for the servants to see" Robert countered.

Cora just rolled her eyes. Although she had tried to talk to Robert about Sybil and Tom he just wouldn't listen. Nothing would ever convince him that Tom was good enough for Sybil. But Cora had spent enough time with Sybil to know that she was deeply in love with the former Downton chauffeur. Whether it was because she was American or just more open minded that her husband, Cora was delighted that Tom had been able to overcome his more humble beginnings and become the well regarded journalist he was now.

"And where is your friend Mr. Bricker?" Robert asked curtly.

Cora deeply sighed which agitated Robert even more. "He's writing some notes regarding our artwork. I think he's in the garden if you want to talk to him."

"Why ever would I want to talk to him?" Robert replied testily. "It's you he has an interest in."

Cora rarely showed her annoyance or displeasure with her husband but this was just too much for her. "He's interested in OUR artwork Robert."

Before the conversation could turn into an argument, Mary hurried into the library to announce that Tom had arrived.

Robert glanced once more out the window and then turned to face his daughter. "I've seen the display out there. Your sister has lost all sense of decorum" he growled. Then as he stormed out of the library he stopped just short of the door, "But lately she's not the only one."

Sensing that Sybil and Tom would probably prefer to spend some time alone, Cora had arranged for the two to have a private supper in the garden. A "very American thing" Mary had remarked to her when Cora told her that Sybil and Tom would not be joining the rest of the family for dinner. Whatever it was thought Cora at least everyone would be spared Robert denigrating Tom throughout dinner. It was bad enough with his ill feelings toward Mr. Bricker.

"This was very nice of your mother to arrange" Tom remarked as he and Sybil sat at a small table nestled among the many flowering plants now in the full bloom of summer. The food was wonderful and with the gentle breeze in the air, it was a perfect summer evening to be dining al fresco.

"I can see that the two weeks here have been good for you" Tom spoke as he took his wife's hand. "You look so rested."

"I have had a good time … that is as good of a time as I can have without you" Sybil replied with a sly smile on her lips. "But I will admit it has been nice to have someone else prepare meals and make my bed. And it's been heavenly to soak in the tub without a toddler wondering in."

A look of panic momentarily crossed Tom's face. "Are you saying … you …"

Seeing the look of concern in her husband's eyes, Sybil lovingly caressed his face with her hand. "With the move and Aoife, I have been physically tired. I've enjoyed it here, I feel refreshed but I'm ready to be back in my own home with just you and our children."

Tom, never one to hide his feelings unlike his wife, nodded with relief. "These last few months have been hard."

"Yes" Sybil nodded her head. "But look what we now have … Aoife … a lovely new house. It's been hard but definitely worth it."

"I hope so love" Tom started but was cut off by a kiss from his wife.

After their leisurely dinner, Tom and Sybil joined the rest of her family for the after dinner ritual of drinks in the parlor where there seemed to be an uneasiness hanging over those gathered in the room. Cora and the art historian Simon Bricker were deep in conversation while Robert just glared at them from the other side of the room as he down several glasses of drink.

Tom and Sybil just stayed a polite twenty minutes or so and then made their excuses of wanting to read good night stories to their girls. As they made their way to the nursery, Sybil filled Tom in on her father's jealousy regarding Bricker.

"It's just so ridiculous" she said. "Mama has always been interested in art and it's nice that she has someone who seems to value her opinions."

A short time later while Sybil took a leisurely bath, Tom decided to head for the library. He and Sybil had gotten into the habit of often ending their evenings with just one small whiskey while they talked over their day. He thought he'd surprise her with a glass when she emerged from her bath.

It was late and Tom assumed everyone would have gone to their rooms by this time. After pouring two small drinks, Tom turned to leave the library but was confronted with Robert just entering. Robert had been rather frosty in his greeting when the two had met earlier in the afternoon and Tom had no desire to talk to his father-in-law.

"Oh it's just you" Robert blurted out. Then noticing the two glasses of whiskey Tom was holding "So you're drinking now."

Tom, unsure of what Robert was hinting at, put the glasses down. "I thought Sybil would like a glass before bed. We often do that at home."

Although not drunk, Robert had clearly consumed too much alcohol. "Actually I want to talk to you about Sybil. We were all quite concerned when she came here. She looked so worn out. As you can see, it has done here a world of good being here."

Choosing his words carefully, Tom replied "We've had a lot going on lately"

But Robert was in no mood to listen to Tom and cut him off. "I don't want to hear your excuses. I told you before you left Downton that you couldn't provide for her and it is obvious that is the case."

Tom could feel his anger growing. "I …"

"You should have accepted my offer then of money and left us alone."

Tom couldn't hold it in anymore. "It's still all about money to you isn't it? As I told you then I loved Sybil and no amount of money you could offer would change that."

But this time, Tom wouldn't let Robert interrupt him and he kept going. "I never told her then about your offer because I knew it would crush her. Just as I never told her about you and Jane."

Robert felt as if Tom had slapped him. "How dare you …"

"How dare I what? I saw you and Jane. So you're the one with the nerve to accuse Cora when it's you that's carried on with someone else and while your wife was laying seriously ill, possibly dying. So don't bring up honor and money to me. I kept your secrets for Sybil's sake not yours. I couldn't break her heart letting her know what an arse her father is."

"Tom"

Both men froze as Sybil walked calmly into the library. "Tom, I'd like to speak alone to my father."

Not knowing how much or what Sybil had heard, Tom nodded at his wife. But as he was close to the door, Sybil called out "On second thought, maybe you should hear this Tom."

"Papa, I want to make it clear to you that I love Tom and I love our life in Dublin. Besides his love, Tom has given me the freedom I craved. The freedom to be myself. To choose what I want to do in life. "

"Sybil"

"No hear me out Papa." The more she talked the calmer Sybil became. "You know nothing about my life because you've never cared to visit us. You never asked me anything about my life. You've never gotten to know Tom because you've never tried to."

"Sybil" Robert decided he would have his say regardless. "I only care about your well being. Look how much better you are now than when you arrived here. Look at the shabby clothes you wear compared to your sisters. When I think how"

"It's only about money to you isn't it Papa" Sybil broke in in a voice so eerily calm that it was all the more biting than if she had yelled at him.

"I know I have a very different life now than the one I had here. But I am happier than I've ever been. I would not trade my life with Tom and our daughters for anything."

"I am greatly upset and disturbed by what I heard here tonight." Now both men knew she had heard their conversation. "But one thing I am convinced of is that the honorable man in this room is my husband."

With that, Sybil turned towards Tom and, with a smile on her face, took his hand then led him out of the room.

In a private conversation with her mother the next morning, Sybil told her some of what she had learned the previous night regarding her father's offer to buy Tom off. As she looked at her mother's face, Sybil realized she couldn't tell her about Jane. Like Tom had done to her, she would keep that secret for her mother's sake not her father's.

Shortly after that conversation, the Bransons left Downton for their holiday in Blackpool. Despite her mother's pleading, Sybil didn't know if she would ever return to Downton.


End file.
